


Crimson

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The blood of their victim has barely dried before Will's own is flowing from him.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago and never posted it, so here's a creepy murder husbands ficlet no one asked for.

The blood of their victim has barely dried before Will's own is flowing from him.

It's warm and sticky, the deep crimson transforming into a lighter shade of red as Hannibal smears it over his skin. The distinctive, metallic scent fills the air, and Hannibal inhales deeply, savouring it as he stares down at Will's body.

The blade he uses on Will's skin is cool and thin, sharp enough to not cause immediate pain when it cuts. Light reflects on the blade, and Hannibal can see himself in the bloody metal, his eyes feral, mouth stained in a vibrant red. He adds another cut to the Will's skin, smiling as the fluid escapes him steadily. The wounds are never deep enough to seriously injure, just enough to fulfil their shared desires.

Hannibal dips his head, tongue pushing through his lips to lap at the blood as if it were wine. It's intoxicating, almost overwhelming as it fills each of his senses completely. He loves everything about it.

Will is pliant like this, happy to let Hannibal touch him like this, to hurt him like this. He loves the feeling, the pain, the way Hannibal's tongue tastes in his mouth afterwards, remnants of his blood mixing with their saliva.

Their love is something inevitably destructive, to themselves or someone else, but neither would change a thing.


End file.
